


Shot

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Concerned Steve Rogers, Drowning, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: Tony gets shot. Steve saves him because he's a good boyfriend.





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).

> I'm really getting a bit stressed with these stories, it's only day 7 and I need to keep this up for 31 days... Excuse me in advance for when I inevitably miss a day
> 
> Trigger warning: blood

Tony rubbed his face as he waited for his coffee. Boy, was he tired. Who knew not sleeping would be so exhausting?

He perked up from where he'd almost fallen asleep on the table, smiling kindly at the girl delivering his sweet, sweet coffee. She blushed, smiling back shyly before speeding off. Tony grabbed his coffee, taking a large swig and relishing in the burn of it sliding down his throat. He let out a long sigh before sliding out of his chair, leaving a hefty tip for the nice girl who'd brought him his coffee and sauntering out of the coffee shop.

Tony made his way through the busy streets of New York, whining softly when he'd finished his coffee before dumping it in a trashcan, shoving his hands inside his pockets to get some warmth back into them. It was fall and the temperature had dropped rapidly in the past few weeks. He wasn't liking it all that much, the arc reactor ached painfully in his chest due to the cold temperatures.

Tony let his mind drift as he walked back home on autopilot, still not entirely awake. He should've bought two coffees, or three. Maybe four...

Later on he blamed the lack of coffee for what happened next.

Behind him, a group of people started screaming, which emitted a chain reaction. Soon, people were running around in panic like headless chickens and Tony was still debating whether he should call his suit or not when a shot rang out.

The world froze. People still ran around him, but the sound was muddled. Almost in slow-motion he saw some guys in black clothes and hoods walking towards him, the one at the front still holding a smoking gun. He felt himself sway before he lost his balance and fell backwards, his strength leaving him as fast as his blood from the wound in his side. He saw the men hover over him, picking him up by his arms and dragging him along. Tony couldn't do anything but hang limply in their arms, unable to find the strength to fight back.

The men dragged him along. Tony lost track of time, drifting at the edge of unconsciousness. It's why he didn't fight it when the men dragged him to a lake. It's why he didn't panic when they lifted him up. And it was why he didn't react as the cold water engulfed him and his world slowly faded to black.

* * *

Tony should be grateful he had a superhero boyfriend. Really, it came in handy in situations like these.

Steve had gone out to the store, intent on getting Tony something nice. Their anniversary was coming up and Steve didn't want to show up empty-handed. However, as soon as he heard the gunshot, all plans were dropped as he searched frantically for the source of the sound. His hand itched to grab his shield, grunting in annoyance when he realized he'd left it at home. He crossed the street, helping people up who were tripping over their own feet in their haste to get away. When he finally caught a glimpse of the scene, his blood ran cold.

He saw hooded figures in all black walk towards Tony, _his_ Tony, who collapsed on the ground, his shirt quickly turning a dangerous shade of crimson. Steve pushed through the crowd the best he could without actually pushing people too hard. It was going agonizingly slow, especially when a car crashed into another when they tried to avoid hitting the panicked people crossing the street. Steve stood still, gaze switching between the wrecked cars and his boyfriend before growling in frustration and running over to the cars. He quickly dragged out one injured driver, then the other before running at top speed back to his boyfriend.

Just in time to see them throw him in the lake.

He started running impossibly faster, pushing away the criminals hard enough to fling them a couple feet away. He didn't hesitate, jumping up and diving into the icy water.

Steve looked around frantically under water, trying to find his boyfriend before it was too late. He came up to look around the lake, noticing a growing pool of blood in the water. With dread churning in his stomach he went back under, swimming as hard as he could with big, powerful stokes of his muscular arms. Soon, he saw the shape of his lover sinking down slowly to the bottom of the lake. Ignoring the surrounding blood, he swam over, softly taking Tony in his arms before kicking off towards the surface. They broke through the water's surface within seconds and Steve rushed to get them both to the shore.

He laid Tony his back on the grass, panicking just slightly when he noticed Tony wasn't breathing. He panicked even more when he realized he couldn't do chest compression with the arc reactor in the way. So instead, he put his mouth over Tony's, giving his boyfriend his own breath. And again. And again. He didn't know for how long, but he kept doing it, not allowing himself to think it wouldn't work. He couldn't afford to think like that. That wouldn't happen. Tony wouldn't- not like _this_-

Tony gasped underneath him and Steve pulled back in shock, watching frozen in place as Tony threw up the water from his lungs, couching harshly. Tony curled into himself, his hand on the wound in his side and shivered wildly. Steve jumped into action, laying a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder and speaking to him softly. 

"Tony, it's okay, I'm here. It's me, Steve," he said softly and as calmly as possible. It seemed to work and Tony blinked up at him.

"Ow," he stated. Steve's eyes widened.

"Shit! Alright, sorry. I'll- uh, I'll get you to a hospital. Yeah." He nodded to himself, gently picking Tony up and cradling him to his chest before speeding off towards the nearest hospital. Tony weakly held the fabric of Steve's shirt in his fist, his eyes slipping shut slowly.

"Thanks, Steve," he mumbled softly before passing out. Steve would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and not that good, but please leave a like and a comment if you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
